


Nice Gets You Millwall

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>Sw33n3y prompted: <i>Doyle is having trouble deciding whether Bodie is being naughty, or just nice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Gets You Millwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sw33n3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/gifts).



"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, you bloody great idiot." He paced the room because he knew if he stopped moving he'd punch Bodie right in said mouth. "If you'd just kept it shut for once and not mouthed off to Cowley, I'd be tucked up tonight in a posh flat in Kensington with champagne, caviar and the gorgeous Christine. Have you seen Christine?"

"She's gorgeous, I'm told."

He stopped moving briefly, to glare at Bodie. "Think you're a right Dave Allen, don't you? You ballsed up what was going to be my best Christmas ever. So laugh it up, _mate_ , while you've still got the chance." 

Bodie had muttered the address and handed over a key. He'd snarled in response and left before he belted him. 

 

He'd stayed angry for another couple of hours, finishing up some paperwork while entertaining himself crafting more and more elaborate revenge plans. Then he'd turned in his report to Betty and tried complaining to her. She hadn't proved to be a very sympathetic ear. 

 

The council flat they were using for surveillance purposes was every bit as run-down looking as he'd known it would be. Why had Bodie done it? 

He kicked the door with his foot and Bodie answered it. "Forgot your key?"

"Had me hands full." And he did, with a carrier bag full of Bodie's favourite Indian takeaway and another couple of bags besides. 

"What's all this?" Bodie looked confused. 

He couldn't blame him, not given Ray's earlier attitude. "Dinner from the 'Taj Mahal,' some beer, mince pies and the like."

"Did you poison it?" Bodie took the takeaway from him. "Smells good enough I'll eat it anyway."

"You would." He followed Bodie into the kitchen and started unpacking the other bags as Bodie got out some plates. 

He shouldn't say anything more. He should just let it go. "You stupid pillock!" But he just wasn't made that way. 

"Not this again." Bodie started loading up their plates with food. "At least let me get some grub in me first."

"That's not what I meant." He turned to face Bodie. "Not all I meant, I mean. I talked to Betty."

"Hope you wished her a Happy Christmas from me too."

"She grassed you up, Bodie." He turned Bodie to face him, glad he didn't flinch away after all the yelling he'd done earlier. "She told me I was on Cowley's shit list for the way I'd spoken to the Minister and he'd planned to punish me by having me be here on my tod tonight. She also told me that she'd told you and it was shortly after that you made Cowley's list too. Why'd you do it?"

Bodie was a sphinx to most people but never to Ray. He could easily read the 'why' in his face as Bodie reached out to caress his cheek. 

Ray had been wrong. As he pulled Bodie into their first kiss he knew this was his best Christmas ever, tucked up in a drab council flat in Millwall with brown ale, Indian takeaway and the gorgeous Bodie.


End file.
